


Coffee

by ErrorAce



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorAce/pseuds/ErrorAce
Summary: This is why they tried to ban coffee from the world meetings...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime in 2014, but I dislike Wattpad, so I'm just moving it here.

"Why does this meeting have to be so early...?" The American yawned as he pulled up to the building where the world meeting was being held. Glancing at the clock, he sighed; it was only half past eight in the morning, and he was not a morning person. He picked up his briefcase and a cup of coffee he had stopped for along the way, then headed into the dreary building before him. 

He pushed open the door to the meeting room and placed his briefcase on the table in front of his seat. He plopped down, and was about to take a sip of his coffee, when he saw something and froze. Across the table, on the cup in his brother's hand, he saw the logo he dreaded. Tim Hortons.

_ How dare he!? _ the American thought, shocked and disgusted that his own brother could betray him like this.

 

Canada could feel America's gaze, and turned to see the American glaring daggers. He frowned, confused as to why his brother was behaving like so. Until he saw his brother's cup, which the American had set down so he would not accidentally crush it in anger. His confused expression became one of anger as he glared right back. The other countries shifted around in their seats, able to feel the tension in the air yet not quite realising where the feeling was coming from. That was, until America spoke up, nearly screaming:

"The fuck right do you have to walk in here with  _ that _ !?" he spat the last word out, as if the Canadian had brought a dead mouse in rather than a cup of coffee.

"Me?  _ Me _ !? You really have the audacity to call  _ me  _ out when you bring in something like  _ that _ !? You're out of your mind!" America stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

" _ I'm _ out of my mind!? Says the one who's drinking  _ that shit _ !"

It was then that the other nations realised that this was about the coffee. Canada stood and crossed his arms, turning his back to America. This infuriated his brother, who raised his voice.

"Hey! Listen when I'm talking to you! Starbucks is the best! Look! They even wrote "The Hero" on my cup!" When the Canadian continued to ignore him, America threw a pen at Canada's cup, spilling some of the boiling liquid onto his hand and the floor, which earned a groan from Germany.

"Here it comes..." the German mumbled softly to himself, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. In the next few seconds, the argument had turned from yelling to seeing who could throw more stationery at the other, and soon the room was a mess of scattered pens, pencils, and crumpled papers. Just when they seemed to calm, and German opened his mouth to speak, America slid across the table to tackle Canada to the ground. Luckily, the Canadian had set his coffee down for the throwing of office supplies, so there would not be a sticky mess of coffee to clean off of the floor later.

At this point, even France and England had stopped bickering to watch what would happen next. Then next sound was a groan of pain as Canada kneed America in the groin. The next minute or so was what could only be described as a flurry of their bodies as they wailed on each other and screamed that each of their respective drinks was the better one. Germany glanced around the room for a chance of somebody else controlling the situation. China took the initiative and attempted to calm the brothers down with words and promises of snacks. Of course, the two completely ignored the Chinese man.

Many nations jumped in surprise as they heard the loud sound of the collision of China's wok to each of the fighting countries' heads. "Chinese tea is best, now you stop fighting and let's get on with the meeting!"

"I agree with China. At least, about the fighting. America and...Canadia? Take your seats." Came Germany’s voice.

The North American brothers took their respective seats, rubbing the forming lumps on their heads. With that, Germany began to explain why a meeting was called for. Bruised and somewhat bloody, the North American brothers glared silently at each other for the duration of the meeting, mentally planning to continue fighting once the meeting was over, each determined to prove the establishment he chose had the best coffee. 


End file.
